wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń VI
Justynian opowiada poecie swoje dzieje, a następnie kreśli w ogólnych zarysach historię państwa rzymskiego od czasów Eneasza aż do Karola Wielkiego. Wyjaśnia także, jakie dusze przebywają na Merkurym, i mówi o swoim towarzyszu, Romieu de Villaneuve. 1 „Odkąd Konstantyn na wstecz słońca biegu :Eneaszowej zwrócił lot Orlicy, :Co przyleciała od wschodniego brzegu, 4 Lat przeszło dwieście na lądów granicy :Ptak boski skrzydła roztoczyste ważył :W rodzinnych swoich szczytów okolicy. 7 W cieniu piór świętych światu gospodarzył, :Coraz oddając władzę w ręce nowe, :Aż mnie na koniec berłem wyposażył. 10 Tam cezar, tutaj Justynian się zowę; :Ja to z praw księgi, Pramiłością tknięty, :Powypleniałem zbytnie i jałowe. 13 Zanim ten zamiar we mnie był poczęty, :W Chryście naturę jedną uznawałem, :Pokojącymi złudzon argumenty. 16 Kiedym był takim ogarnięty szałem, :Papież Agapit prawdę mi do sedna :Odkrył i moim uczynił udziałem. 19 Jam w to uwierzył, co mi dobył ze dna :Tajni tak pewnie, jak jest pewnym zgoła, :Że śród dwu sprzecznych prawda tylko jedna. 22 Gdym stopy zrównał z krokami Kościoła, :Bóg owej księgi plan mi kreślił w łonie; :Oddałem mu się, ile duch podoła. 25 Belizarowi odstąpiłem bronie, :A tryumf jego był Bożym wskazaniem, :Że mi już pora odpocząć na tronie. 28 Tak więc skończyłem z tym pierwszym pytaniem, :Ale natura jego mię pozywa :Kilką głos jeszcze poszlakować za niem. 31 A to, byś wiedział, jak jest obelżywa :Rzecz, którą czyni Orłu ku zniewadze :Ten, co go zwalcza i co nadużywa. 34 Patrz, jaki szereg cnót jego powadze :Stawał podporą od tej pierwszej chwili, :Gdy Pallant konał, aby zdać mu władzę. 37 Przeszło trzy wieki w Albańskiej bastyli :Miał swoje gniazdo aż do dnia rozprawy, :Gdzie to trzej bracia przeciw trzem walczyli. 40 Od łez Sabinek aż po krzywdę prawej :Lukrecji, wiesz to, co pod siedmią panów :Zdziałał, sąsiednie zgarniając dzierżawy. 43 Wiesz, czego dopiął w ręku kapitanów, :Przeciwko hufcom niesion przed Rzymiany: :Brena, Pyrrhusa, królów, partyzanów. 46 Stąd Torkwat, Kwincjusz, »Czupurnym« przezwany, :I Decyjuszów, i Fabiuszów zbroje, :Godnych, by mirrą owiać im kurhany. 49 On to arabskie zdeptał pyszne woje, :Co z Hannibalem zdobyły przełęcze :Alp, gdzie ty, Padzie, masz krynice swoje. 52 Pod nim święcili tryumf dwaj młodzieńce: :Scypion i Pompej; on miasto na stoku, :Pod którym wzrosłeś, wydał gorzkiej męce. 55 A potem blisko szczęśliwego roku, :Gdy świat miał zakwiść w niebieską pogodę, :Po woli Rzymu Cezar niósł go w toku. 58 Od Varu po Ren jak wiódł orły młode, :Wiadomo Sonie, Sekwanie, Izarze :I rzekom, kędy Rodan czerpie wodę. 61 Co po Rawennie, co po Rubikonie :Działał, przybrało tak wysokie loty, :Że tego piórem ni słowem nie zgonię. 64 To do Hiszpanii powiódł rzymskie roty, :To na Durazzo i Farsalę runął, :Aż Nil gorący stąd zaznał zgryzoty. 67 Antandros, Simois zwiedził, skąd wyfrunął :Pisklęciem; z grobu Hektora na zgubę :Ptolemeusza dalej się posunął; 70 Stamtąd piorunem uderzył na Jubę :I znowu nagle nad Zachodem krąży, :Kędy usłyszał Pompejańską tubę. 73 Nad tym, co zdziałał następny chorąży, :Brutus z Kassjuszem z żalu w piekle wyje, :W smętek Modena z Perugią się grąży, 76 A Kleopatra łzami lica myje — :Uciekająca przed jego legiony :I śmierć biorąca od okropnej żmije. 79 Z nim-że poleciał aż na brzeg czerwony; :Wtedy świat zaznał takiej spokojności, :Że Janusowy chram został zamkniony. 82 Ile wprzód zdziałał i jeszcze w przyszłości :Miał zdziałać znak ten, co mówić mi każe, :Pośród podległych jemu ziemskich włości, 85 Małym i ciemnym w jawie się okaże, :Gdy serce czyste i wzrok odsłonięty :Zatrzymają się na trzecim cezarze. 88 Bo Sprawiedliwość, którą wniebowzięty :Jestem, zleciła jemu w misji szczytnej, :By się narzędziem zdziałał zemsty świętej. 91 Słuchaj i niżej kłoń się, czołobitny: :Orzeł z Tytusem leciał mścić się Męki, :Co była pomstą za grzech starożytny. 94 A gdy się w Kościół lombardzkie paszczęki :Wgryzły, Karloman w orlich skrzydeł cieniu :Wsparł go pomocą swej zwycięskiej ręki. 97 Patrz, czy mam słuszność w jednym oskarżeniu :Łączyć tych wszystkich, na których grzech cięży, :Iż są przyczyną waszemu strapieniu? 100 Ten przeciw godłu wszechcesarstwa pręży :Złote lilije, ów dla własnej chuci :Używa; nie wiem, kto z nich grzeszy ciężej. 103 Niech się gibellin pod inny znak rzuci, :Czyniąc swe sztuki, bo złej to natury :Służba, co z Orłem sprawiedliwość kłóci. 106 Niech nań z gwelfami swymi Karol wtóry :Nie godzi, a lew siłę Orła ceni: :Tęższe on grzywy bierał pod pazury. 109 Wielekroć byli synowie karceni :Za winy ojców; nie myśli on przecie, :Że Pan Bóg herb swój na lilie odmieni. 112 Ta drobna gwiazda pąsowi się w kwiecie :Duchów szlachetnych, co czyniły pilnie, :By po nich trwały cześć i sława w świecie... 115 Że chęci nasze dążyły omylnie, :Słabiej z nas Boże utęsknienie bieży :I promieniuje ku szczytom mniej silnie. 118 Lecz że tu każdy z nas nagrodę mierzy :Zasługą, a z jej wymiarem się godzi, :W zadowoleniu nasza rozkosz leży. 121 Tu sprawiedliwość tęsknotę łagodzi :I tak do pełna zaspokaja wolę, :Że jej myśl żadna zdrożna nie odwodzi. 124 Śpiew słodki w dźwięków powstaje zespole: :Tak byty nasze rozmaitej skali :Wdzięczną harmonię tworzą w niebios kole. 127 A oto w pierwszej tej perle się pali :Blask z Romeowych złożony promieni: :Złem jemu niegdyś za dobre oddali. 130 Płaczą dziś przeciw niemu sprzysiężeni :Prowensalowie, bo w złe wpada tonie, :Kto cudzą cnotę swoją krzywdą mieni. 133 Cztery miał córki — a wszystkie na tronie, :Rajmond Berlinghier: w takie ornamenty :Skromny mu pielgrzym przyozdobił skronie. 136 Potem z poszeptów, nieufnością tknięty, :Cnego włódarza pozywał o zyski: :On mu wykazał dwudzieste procenty. 139 Sam zaś ubogi, zgrzybiałości bliski, :Dwór pański żegnał; a gdyby wiedziano, :Jak mężnym sercem jadł z żebraczej miski, 142 To by go bardziej jeszcze uwielbiano". Raj 06